


Never meant

by sweetcherrylola (Jeffersunflower)



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: A blatant billet doux, Denial of Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffersunflower/pseuds/sweetcherrylola
Summary: I’m not the best with angst, I’m sucker for fluff but not tonight. 🥺
Relationships: Julius Capulet/Paris (Dress Up! Time Princess: Romy and Julius)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Never meant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iiscos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiscos/gifts).



Everyday was a pain, wether Paris would like to admit it or not. Ever since Prince Escalus recovered from his fever his grip on the young man tightened. Prince Escalus now regulated the people around Paris, the places he went, the books he read, the way he ate. Paris supposed that the prince was now terrified of death, for the Prince preached the Lord’s name. So, he willingly followed his master, for the Lord and for Verona. He was the Prince’s sword, after all. 

Julius freed him. The little time he got to spend with the friend he so cherished, was everything to Paris. These moments were when he was alone in his bed-chambers, looking upon the parchment lined with fluid words. ‘My friend Paris,’ he would read over and over. It was burned into his mind, and with every line Paris felt almost as if he were a teenager again. He clutched the paper to his chest and broke out into a smile, and a small sigh escaped his lips. Flopping onto the bed, he looked up at the letter, reading each and every line relaying mundane days in the Capulet household. Setting it gently down, he was reminded of the bright blue sky and the soft green grass he and Julius would fall upon, laughing about God-knows-what. With a small smile on his face, Paris gazed at the candlelight flicker. A strange sense of longing washed over him. Longing for what, Paris wouldn’t think too much about as he snuffed out the light before huddling into the sheets. A simple letter from Julius would fill Paris with dreams of bright blue skies and a certain pair of blue eyes as he slept. 

He got up early that morning, before the harsh bells of the hallway would ring. Quickly peering out the window to see the sky still dark, he grinned as he rushed to his desk and spread out a plain sheet of parchment. He picked up the quill, and started.

“  
_My dear friend Julius,_

__

__

_How I revel at your every letter, your every word. You strike me, my friend, and you bring me joy. The very last night, I had dreamt of when we were a tad younger. The sky was bright, but I shouldn’t care about something so unmoving. You, on the other hand, are fleeting, and in a heartbeat you could be gone with the wind._

__

__

_Julius mine, how I miss our days in the sun, the way you sparred and knocked me down, the way you laugh when we watch the fools parade at the carnivals, the way you relay the poems your brilliant mind should remember. Perhaps I do not miss all that, but you. I could never have all these moments to keep, but I must let you know, my dearest friend, that all my joys and all my weaknesses, all my love and all my honor is all yours. But how easily we will readily toss each other to the side for glory and gold. That is what us men do, and I know well that I should be guilty of such. And so, I could never hold you. I suppose my longing for you isn’t true, if I know my departure for a fact. Still, wether I leave, I shall always be yours._

__

_Then what is the feeling that burns in my soul? I barely remember your face now I spend much time with the Prince. Still, I think of the image I have of you in my mind, with your sandy blond hair, clear blue eyes and bright smile. Always your laugh is burned into my memories. The way you write about the most mundane of days, or when we’d be upon a field, as you prattle on about everything and anything, which I could listen to forever. All these things make me feel as though I am falling into a depth of nothingness, in which only you could catch me._

__

__

_Tell me, best of men; my best of friends, is it wrong to need your every word, your every laugh to brighten my day? My heart sinks at every soul you tell me about, and it kills me in another way. Never is it about them, for God bless their hearts; but me - I long to be the most cherished. Such a wish plagues me, for I am very much terrible. Were my love pure, I should be content with simply knowing you are safe and joyous, never to ask anything in return._

__

__

_I shall lament once more – you are my one and every wish from the moment the dawn cracks. Be it your person or your words, I need you. Oh, Julius. How I remember when we knelt after communion. I prayed hard for my the Achilles to my Patroclus; and as I peeked you praying, I knew the Lord has already granted the wish. Julius, my sweetest friend, you could be far from me, for as I said, you are fleeting. Still, I ask only one thing of you – if you should take flight, let me fly away with you.’_

__

__

_Ever yours,_  
_Paris  
”_

____

____

Paris quickly set the quill back to its proper position. Looking up into the sky, the stars were bright yet oddly blurry. Only then did he realize the tears stinging his eyes, as he looked to the letter he just wrote. Ink was smudged ever so slightly as he skimmed it once more, sighing. Julius didn’t deserve to receive a ruined letter. Wiping the tears from his eyes against the cuff of his sleeve, he remembered well Prince Escalus’ words. ‘The prince’s sword should never show a shred of emotion, for it weakens one’s self.’ It rang in his head. As Paris snapped back into this twisted form of sobriety, he sighed, before crushing the parchment and tossing it into the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the best with angst, I’m sucker for fluff but not tonight. 🥺


End file.
